


case of six

by tanyart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: Six details Genji notices about McCree.





	case of six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocryphic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/gifts).



> A blood pact fic with Zi, heh heh. The prompt was _"Good aim, McCree."_
> 
> Read Zi's half of the trade [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11681532). It's so good. (No, I didn't come up with the title. (Yes, I did.))

The mission is a simple one, perhaps too simple. Genji crouches behind a couple of crates at the dockside, listening for any interlopers above the sound of gentle waves lapping against the pier. He counts the minutes, waiting for McCree to give him the signal, though he assumes it will not be long now. As far as Genji knows, Blackwatch’s best agent doesn’t like to waste time.

But these are the details Genji has learned about Agent Jesse McCree—

_One; he prefers guns over fists, and revolvers above all else._

_Two; Genji suspects McCree can actually use any weapon if he chooses._

_Three; he is deliberate in everything he does._

\---

The third detail Genji finds out on accident. He has observed McCree in different situations, too many missions that necessitate improvisation. He knows McCree can wield a knife as well as a gun, dismantle an automated rifle in record time, time grenades to explode on impact, and the list goes on.

“Basic Blackwatch training,” McCree had told him, waving his hand, waving his gun, his knife— dismissive. “I reckon they’ll teach you sometime later.”

Genji shrugs. “I already know how.”

McCree had raised an eyebrow. “Ain’t never seen you fire a gun before.”

“I will leave that to you.”

Still, with an arsenal that diverse, Genji finds it baffling McCree prefers to take on missions with only a revolver and a couple of flashbangs at his hip. Though, he supposes he himself is odd; he willingly enters the fray with a set of blades. And his cybernetics, bitterly as that is.

Genji’s earpiece has been silent for some time. McCree is further back, covering his position as Genji moves forward.

They have a single target, an Omnic dealer with too many strings tied to too many blackened corporations. The exact details of why Blackwatch wants the man dead is lost on Genji, and neither does he really care.

McCree’s voice buzzes in Genji’s ear. “Got him in line. Standby.”

Genji’s vision catches a red-dot sight flitting from the back. He can make out McCree steadying his arm in the darkness. It will be McCree’s kill; Genji is only a failsafe, a back-up plan to finish the job.

Genji looks ahead. When he had first met McCree, he made many assumptions, some of them true, some of them that needed a slight adjustment. He thinks McCree should be a man of instinct—a former small-time criminal, smart-mouthed, and finger quick to pull the trigger.

But no. McCree chooses his weapons as carefully as he chooses his positions in battle, considers a slew of possible moves before he acts. It doesn't make him slow. McCree is trained, certainly, but he is a more calculating man than Genji gives him credit for.

McCree’s breathing stills over the radio. It seems like he can shoot a target from any visible distance. Genji rocks back on his heels, hand to his sword.

“ _Agent-_ ”

Commander Reyes’s voice cuts through the silence. Genji sees flashes of warning texts in his HUD.

<< _Marked target; decoy. Hold fire._ >>

Commander Reyes’ verbal command starts the moment Genji begins running.

_The fourth detail; there is a small moment in McCree, when nothing in the world can touch him, when the deliberate choices he makes become irreversible._

Genji cannot see McCree’s expression, but he imagines an unwavering aim and a calm gaze. McCree will not hear the Commander’s voice. The world is blocked out for a single shot.

McCree’s gun fires from far away, and Genji almost laughs, thinking on how he is racing a bullet.

His cybernetics process much faster than his brain. He registers the shot, slowed down in his mind’s eye. Genji’s arms move on their own accord—and maybe that is why he cannot understand McCree, _he’s_ all instinct—

The bullet pings off Genji’s blade, deflecting back to its origin.

Genji sees McCree stumble back, a choked breath between their comms.

Their omnic target raises his gun, but Genji uses the flat of his sword to knock him back, rips the necessary sensors and wires to render the omnic in a state of unconsciousness. Blackwatch will need him alive for interrogation, Genji assumes.

He slices the omnic’s legs and arms, leaving only the torso and head. Genji picks up the lighter body, electricity snaking over them both. He glances back at where McCree had fallen as the dockyard alarms start to scream. McCree is missing.

Genji hitches the decoy omnic over his shoulders and starts to run.

\---

The mission is a failure, but the escape route remains the same. He can see McCree’s tracker making quick progress through the warehouses, though the shouts and gunfire gives Genji a better picture of what’s to come.

Their getaway boat hums as Genji stashes their would-be assassination beneath fishnets and innocent-looking gear. He waits for McCree, on Commander Reyes’ orders.

McCree eventually barrels into view, steps slowing for a second as he catches sight of Genji at the end of the pier. His shoulders draw up. Genji gets the impression that McCree is a little annoyed, but there’s no time to confirm.

McCree’s voice catches as he sprints down the pier, a gaggle of alerted guards chasing after him.

“How many?” McCree asks, gasping for air.

Genji replies, “Five.”

_Five; pettiness is a trait McCree has no qualms about showing._

Genji hops from the boat back onto the pier, sword in his hand. His shuriken will not reach the enemies at this distance until it’s too late.

McCree points his revolver at Genji, still running towards him.

“Show me that neat trick again, Genji,” McCree pants, cocking the gun, and fires.

Genji doesn’t have time to scoff. He raises his sword, cybernetics calculating velocities and angles so fast he cannot possibly understand. The bullet hits his blade, ricocheting past McCree’s shoulder and into the chest of the closest enemy. The resulting sound is a dull impact, bullet sinking into a padded vest.

McCree’s hand shifts a little higher, and Genji recalls the feel of the bullet hitting his blade, just a little too low. They adjust, and McCree fires his gun again, four times.

The first bullet makes the one of the enemies flinch, the second finds its mark in the middle of the man’s forehead. The last two kills the third and fourth pursuers, though not as neatly.

McCree tosses his last flashbang over his shoulder before jumps onto the motorboat. He lands on his feet, though he stumbles over Genji’s hastily thrown ropes and tarp.

Genji hops next to him, waving at the boat’s controls to start taking them away. The motor sputters once before obeying. Genji sways with the motion as McCree sinks down to the floor.

There is blood staining the right side of his shirt. He glances at Genji.

“Nice shootin’,” he says, half-sarcastic.

“Good aim,” Genji replies, dropping a first-aid kit next to him.

McCree throws him a rueful look. He opens the kit, pulling a pad of gauze. “So you _do_ know how to use a gun.”

“Almost as well as you do, I imagine,” Genji says, his tone sweet. He kneels down, taking the gauze and pressing it to McCree’s shoulder.

“Ow,” McCree says, laughing in that muted way of his. He pushes Genji’s hands away, the forceful shove undermining his light laughter. “Go drive the boat.”

Genji takes the hint.

_Six; they will never get along._


End file.
